1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a storage device.
2. General Background
The manufacture and assembly of electronic apparatuses has become increasingly more competitive. Manufacturers continually strive to improve the design and features of electronic apparatuses yet still offer competitive prices. One such area of improvement is mounting of devices in an electronic apparatus. An electronic apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, tower, server, and the like, usually includes storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user. However, the installation of such devices in the electronic apparatus is always labor-intensive.
For instance, as disclosed in China Patent No. 92232515.4 and China Laid-open Application No. 01130712.9, the installation of a hard disk drive in a computer typically involves use of screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket of a computer chassis. Usually, these screws are small enough making them difficult to manipulate and install. It is laborious and time-consuming to manually manipulate the screws. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws are easier to be dropped by an assembler into the computer. Some accidental damage will occur in the computer due to impact of these moving parts, and the like causes.
To address the aforementioned problems, a plurality of mounting apparatuses is invented to reduce the number of needed screws. For example, a pair of detachable rails is attached to opposite sides of a storage device with screws. The storage device slides into and is secured to a drive bracket. However, the screws have to be removed to detach the rails from the storage device before replacing the storage device.
Another improved type of mounting apparatus without use of screws is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,080, which teaches a pair of mounting rails each having two horizontal projecting plug rods plugged into respective mounting holes in a storage device. An outward hook is formed on a front extension strip of each rail, for engagement with a respective retaining hole of a bracket to securely attach the storage device in the bracket. The extension strips are depressed inward to release the outward hooks from respective retaining holes, and therefore the storage device is able to be removed from the bracket. However, the storage device is apt to be unwillingly detached from the bracket due to inadvertently depressing the extension strips.
As manufacturers focus on designing mounting apparatus that facilitates installing a storage device, shock problem that the storage device may encounter when the electronic apparatus falls over is improperly neglected.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which conveniently and securely holds a device in place and additionally prevents shock.